A las dos, o quizá más, de la madrugada
by Little Damn Girl
Summary: A esta hora ya todo es una mierda, en parte porque tiene el corazón roto, porque está borracha y porque Sasuke Uchiha escucha su triste monólogo con cara de indiferencia. AU, Sasuhina, One-shot.


_Disclaimer_: Nada es mío, no me interesa apropiármelo. Tampoco busco lucrar con esto, simplemente, recibir reviews! :D

* * *

><p><em>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø A las dos, o quizá más, de la madrugada °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Son, quizá, las dos de la madrugada.

Todo está oscuro y el ambiente frío, húmedo y solitario. La luna se impone en un cielo azul casi sin estrellas, mientras que el mar se hace oír por sobre los pocos coches que aún transitan por la zona.

Es tan complicado esto de definir el estado de ánimo, piensa Hinata, que es mejor perder la vista entre las olas violentas que rompen con estrépito en las rocas de la orilla de la playa. Sus pies están descalzos y hundidos en la fina arena del lugar, y sus brazos abrazan sus rodillas con un aire melancólico. Sus zapatillas Converse descansan a un lado de su cuerpo delgado, como su única compañía.

Tal vez ella no debería estar allí. A lo mejor tendría que estar todavía en la fiesta con sus compañeros de universidad, celebrando el cierre del semestre. Quizá nunca debió dejar de bailar con Kiba para ir a buscar otro vaso de ron. Sí, así habría estado mejor, porque entonces nunca habría tenido que encontrarse con la imagen de un Naruto, su eterno amor platónico, coqueteando con una Sakura, su algo así como archirrival en esa cosa extraña que es el amor. Y definitivamente, tal vez no debió salir casi corriendo del lugar con el corazón en una mano, chorreando una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y decepción, porque, si lo piensa bien, Naruto puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana y a ella le tiene que ir y venir. Y tiene que ser así porque ellos no son nada. Nada. El lazo más fuerte que los une es ser compañeros de carrera. Con suerte habrán intercambiado menos de cien palabras en todos estos años de conocerse, pero Hinata tiene la certeza de amarlo, y es tan estúpido amar a una persona en esas circunstancias que quiere llorar aquí y ahora, y tal vez lo haga, porque se siente tan tonta e insignificante —totalmente sola en una playa mientras que a unas cuadras todos están de fiesta y felices— que no encuentra ninguna razón de peso como para no hacerlo.

Y cuando está decidida a dejar caer unas lágrimas, cuando siente sus ojos humedecerse, cuando sus mejillas ya están rojísimas por Dios sabe por qué, se arrepiente. En el último segundo, y sin tener una razón en concreto. Y entonces suspira y abraza sus rodillas con más fuerza y siente que su pecho va a explotar, pero Hinata ha determinado no llorar, y no lo hará. No lo hará porque tal vez es un poco masoquista y quiere guardar dolor. O quizá quiere dar un paso para empezar a dejar su faceta de niña tímida y sin autoestima, quizá quiere dar un paso para empezar a ser una persona más fuerte. Quién sabe.

Y pierde su vista nuevamente en el vaivén infinito de las olas del mar, y le pica la nariz por ese aroma agudo a sal.

Y pasa el tiempo, o tal vez se detiene y a ella no le importa. Ya nada le importa mucho, porque deben ser más de las dos de la madrugada y tiene el corazón roto, una nueva determinación a no llorar y un poco de sueño. Oh, que agradable sería dormir en este momento y olvidar y mandar todo a la mierda simplemente cerrando los ojos…

—¿Hyugga?

Se ha vuelto loca. Sí, eso debe ser, porque no existe ninguna posibilidad de que en verdad Sasuke Uchiha, un chico alto, pálido y de pelo negro, por el que más de la mitad de la población femenina de la universidad está colada, esté en ese preciso momento parado a su lado, con una expresión plana en el rostro y sosteniendo algo en su mano que Hinata no puede ver bien por la oscuridad. No es posible, porque, si su memoria no le falla, esta es la primera vez que él le habla.

Y el silencio vuelve a reinar, como durante toda la noche.

—Sasuke —murmura ella, finalmente. Tal vez es eso de ella de sentirse mucho más Hinata que Hyugga que nunca llama a alguien por su apellido. Porque el apellido lleva una historia, una línea que seguir, cánones, estereotipos, y las personas en sí pueden no cumplir con la historia, la línea, los cánones y los estereotipos de un apellido. Porque cada uno tiene derecho a ser más que un apellido. Cada uno puede ser sí mismo. Y quizá es que Hinata lo ha pasado mal con el suyo y lo que éste conlleva, pero eso ya es otra historia y lo que cuenta aquí es que el chico que tenía al lado era Sasuke y no Uchiha. Punto.

—No estás en la fiesta —apunta él, como el rey de la obviedad.

—Tú tampoco —entonces Sasuke se acerca un poco más y le muestra lo que lleva en la mano. Un six-pack de cerveza, seguramente para seguir animando a la gente a llegar a un coma etílico—. Oh…

Lo más inverosímil de toda la bizarra situación —Sasuke hablándole a ella— sucede. Él se sienta a su lado. Sasuke Uchiha se sienta con Hinata Hyugga. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, decide Hinata.

—Toma —le impone él, apartando dos latas, con indiferencia.

—Vale —acepta Hinata, porque, diablos, si no puede dormir, por lo menos va a beber. Y cuando termine con esa cerveza, le pedirá a Sasuke otra, si es que todavía él no se ha ido, y va a emborracharse. Y lo hará por Naruto, que después del primer amargo sorbo, es un imbécil por fijarse en mujeres de un extraño pelo rosado. Sí, señor.

Están bebiendo en silencio y a Hinata le gusta. Es increíble que nunca hasta ahora se haya fijado en que Sasuke es un humano. Es decir, según la mayoría de las chicas él es un dios bajado directamente del Olimpo cuyo único objetivo es hacer babear a unas, y cumplir las fantasías sexuales de otras, pero claro, sin compromiso. Es un dios después de todo. Y por eso mismo posee esa personalidad seria, impersonal, arrogante y sarcástica; él está más arriba que todos. Pero resulta que ahora, ese ser celestial con un cuerpo y facciones perfectas, está sentado junto a la patética Hinata, bebiendo cerveza que seguramente compró en un bazar cercano. Y como Hinata no suele tomar muy seguido, y ya lleva en su cuerpo unos pocos vasos de ron que se han mezclado con la cerveza que está tomando, está medio borracha. Solo medio. Y ella es de esas borrachas que sacan personalidad y ríen, entonces, como la situación que está viviendo es absurda por completo, no puede evitar reír. Suavemente, como todo en ella.

Sasuke la mira de reojo y Hinata está segura de que la encuentra una jodida bipolar, y, ¡qué más da! Son más de las dos de la madrugada, tiene el corazón ya no tan roto porque Naruto es un imbécil, está medio borracha y Sasuke es su muda compañía. ¡Qué bella es la vida!

Hinata se pone de pie, porque todavía puede hacerlo. Tira la lata vacía hacia cualquier parte y exclama:

—¡La vida es una mierda! —y vuelve a reír. Sasuke todavía la observa en silencio, mientras bebe su segunda cerveza. No es que se haya llevado la mejor impresión sobre ella, piensa Hinata, pero por lo menos no la está viendo como si fuera el insecto que cree ser. Simplemente la ve, aburrido, distante, arrogante, feliz, complacido, triste… no sabe. No le importa. El alcohol en la sangre le afecta demasiado—. ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Estoy borracha, creo. Y tú no. Pero sigues aquí, y nadie más lo está. Gracias por eso. Estoy sola, y no creo que te importe, pero quiero decírtelo: estoy sola. Y si no hubiera tomado todo lo que tomé no te estaría diciendo esto, y seguramente tartamudearía. En realidad, ni siquiera te hablaría. Pero la vida es una mierda. Naruto es una mierda. Y tú estás aquí y yo estoy borracha. ¿Me das otra cerveza? —Y Sasuke le lanza otra lata, que Hinata agarra solo por suerte. Y luego él se pone de pie también. Quizá ya se ha hartado de su compañía tan insípida.

—¿Naruto es una mierda? —pregunta él, al tiempo que alza su lata. Hinata entiende la idea del brindis y choca su cerveza con más fuerza de la necesaria contra la de Sasuke.

—Lo es —y toma un largo y rápido trago—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —interroga con cierta dificultad, y Sasuke se encoge de hombros, quitándole peso al asunto.

—Escucho tus miserias mientras bebo —hace una pausa, como si estuviera sospesando algo—. Es mejor que estar soportando cómo Ino y Karin pelean sobre quién sería una mejor novia para mí —Hinata ríe otra vez y piensa que Sasuke es un poco monstruoso. Le agrada el dolor ajeno… y ella tiene mucho.

—Eres malo —asegura Hinata, enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

—Nunca dije que fuera algo mejor.

—Ya.

Quizá es el hecho de que la luna está brillando mucho o que ya está total y perdidamente borracha o que se lavó el pelo esa mañana, pero Hinata mira a Sasuke, que tiene unos ojos negrísimos, y lo encuentra guapo. Y no solo eso, lo encuentra muy guapo. Y se sonroja y vuelve a reír y casi resbala, pero con la dignidad que acaba de perder logra mantenerse de pie y Sasuke está sonriendo. Sí, está sonriendo. Tal vez todo eso no está pasando y se quedó dormida y es un sueño. Qué más da. Sasuke está sonriendo por su torpeza y mete su mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero oscuro y gastado, y Dios, Hinata no puede encontrar aquel gesto más sexy. Naruto parece muy lejano ahora.

Hinata se acerca a Sasuke nuevamente y entierra sus ojos blanquecinos en los de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repite.

—Te observo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque quiero.

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusto yo? —Hinata está tan roja que ya no hay comparaciones qué hacer. Esta tan sonrojada como solo Hinata Hyugga puede estarlo, y es que aunque esté borracha, que no module bien, y que saque una personalidad de la cual mañana se arrepentirá por completo, sigue siéndolo, y Hinata Hyugga se sonroja por todo. Y ahora está roja y esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, que por primera vez desde que hablaron por primera vez esa noche, la mira con interés.

—Puede ser —Él tira su lata que todavía tiene líquido dentro, y termina de acercarse a Hinata, quien comienza a temblar. Tal vez no ha sido buena idea mantener aquella conversación con Sasuke…

Entonces ella siente las manos de Sasuke en su cintura. Y son grandes. Y el olor del chico Uchiha, que es algo frío, elegante y embriagador, inunda el espacio entre los dos. Hinata siente que la respiración se le acelera y que su corazón va a sufrir un infarto, porque por muy borracha que esté, sigue siendo Sasuke Uchiha el que la está tocando. Y ella descubre que le gusta, y que quiere más que unas manos en su cintura y una respiración pausada cerca de su cuello. Hinata mira la barbilla de Sasuke, que es cuadrada y varonil, y cuando sube solo un poco la mirada, los labios de él se le antojan, de repente, irresistibles. Ella pasa saliva por su garganta reseca, y las manos de Sasuke pasan a su espalda, y de un momento a otro, sus rostros están muy cerca, y todo es malditamente genial. Hinata posa sus manos en el abdomen de él, y se siente tan duro y trabajado, y todo es tan casi perfecto, que teme que todo se esfume. Ahora teme despertar y encontrarse con que todo es un sueño.

Entonces su boca recibe un pequeño roce. Uno pequeñito y que la deja medio tonta y con los labios un tanto húmedos. Hinata cierra los ojos, y busca, sin ver nada, la boca de Sasuke, que no tarda en llegar al encuentro.

Y se besan.

Son más de las dos de la madrugada, quizá ya son las tres, y el corazón de Hinata ya no se siente roto. Tal vez lo esté, pero los besos de Sasuke son una especie de anestesia al dolor. Y una droga, no puede negarlo.

Y todo es tan cliché —la playa, la luna, los dos besándose tirados en la arena— y a la vez tan opuesto a un cliché —Hinata y Sasuke— que no hay nada qué hacer.

El tiempo puede volar o detenerse, pero lo único que le preocupa a Hinata es volver a estar lo suficientemente sobria como para alejarse de Sasuke por su siempre pronta vergüenza. Por eso se ocupa de secar todo el six-pack junto a él, tratando de alargar el momento.

Total que estar borracha a más de las dos de la madrugada en una playa desierta no parece ser tan malo con Sasuke besándola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
